Polite Indifference
by Lupin3Black
Summary: I am not gay. I'm not. I do not want to touch, kiss or shag any males. Especially not Blaise Zabini. Hell no, funny, smart and gorgeous are so not my type. Yeah well, okay, shut up. Ron/Blaise Slash. RWBZ slight Drarry. Okay. Major Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Polite indifference.

Chapter one

**A/N okay, so this is my big project, ta dah! Ron/Blaise is one of my OTPs, but I've only recently become aware of the adorableness that they are, so. I decided to give this a try. It's going to be cute, fluffy. And Multichapters. I know I shouldn't start a new big fic when I already have several on the go but who cares!? Not you! You get a badly written fanfiction about to hot guys! Yippee! Some Cho bashing ,guys, I really can't stand that slut.**

**~Lupin3Black**

Fuck. When would they stop bloody kicking? My ribs feel like they have been shattered, battered, tore from my torso, threw off a bridge and stuck back in, upside down, my hand has been stepped on so many times I can't even feel the pain and my left leg throbs worse than Dobby's fingers when he shut them in the oven door. A red hue is tinting my vision and my short temper spike precariously, but I'm too out of it to even fight back.

Who is attacking me? You ask? A group of people from all houses , something about death eater fathers and mothers lost in the war. I thought all death eater children were slytherins but apparently not.  
"Awww...poor Weasley, a member of the golden trio can't even lift his head?" Cho Chang taunted, aiming one well-placed kick to my side as she did so. It hurts so much I can't even reply, just an attractive mixture of blood and saliva bubbles out of my split lips.

"Oh, I can see what all the ladies see in you!" Michel Corner laughs sarcastically, is he even a ravenclaw? Hell if I know! I gurgle at him, I know terrifying right? S'cuse me, but my attention is focused on not dying. As in, y'know really, literal ending sort of death? A hufflepuff that 'Mione tutored in potions once ,delicately places her blunt boot heel on my fingers and grinds down hard, I clench my teeth to stop from screaming, but I don't think I have any teeth left.

"I don't think you should being doing that." A dark,husky, rumbling but soft voice comes from the corner, I prize open my eyes, wincing as blood spilled into them and shut them quickly, but not before I see the speaker.

"And why not Blaise?" Cho asks, her voice a little too innocent. Too sweet, the type she used to seduce Harry in fifth year before he found what snake she was and started to date Draco Malfoy. If you've got a problem with it, please see their fan club. I'm sure they'd be 'delighted' to show you their ways.

"Well Chong." He gets her name wrong and knows it because he smirks, just slightly, my eyes may be closed but I can hear it in his voice "As little as I care for Weasley, I don't think you should kill him."

"Enlighten me, Zabini, why should I care what happens to Weaselface?" Gah! Fucking Weaselface! Everyone hates Weasleface! Never mind that he helped save all your asses, let's just beat the crap out of him! No problem! If she wasn't a girl, and I wasn't half dead, I'd totally punch her.

"Because, Miss Yang, while a lifelong trip to Azkaban may seem fun to you, and I'm sure you want to visit your delightful minx of a mother, I'm afraid it wouldn't be that simple. A death on the hallways I'm patrolling, will unfortunately not look good on my medical school application." Zabini says, I think that's the most I ever heard him speak. He normally doesn't say a word unless he's spoken too, it's unnerving to hear him speak in such a a voice, it's dark but void of emotion, somehow polite but yet rude, like he really couldn't give a fuck if I died right here.

Blinking the blood away, I see Cho visibly pale and snarl at him, but call off her cronies anyway, the sharp pain in my hand is extinguished but replaced by a dull throbbing. Together, all four of them, Cho Chang, Michel Corner, Cormac McLaggen and Hannah Abbot line up in front of him, like they are about to charge. Zabini just stares down at them, one eyebrow raised cooly, his stare levelled until one by one they all look away from his piercing gaze.

"C'mon." Hannah mutters, pulling on her blonde-pigtails (I got beat up by a girl with pig-tails, how much does that assert my manliness?) absent-mildly, staring at her shoes as they all start down the hall,as they disappear from view, Cho calls back, "This ain't over Zabini, you can't protect him forever!"

Just staring at her makes her quicken her pace though, as soon, she too has disappeared from view.

As soon as their gone though, Zabini is by my side, his face slightly worried, if I made the boy-with-no-emotion worried then I must look horrible. Then again, I am in a fetal position, in the middle of the hallway covered in blood and holding my rib cage.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his deep voice radiating through dm, slightly unnerving.

"Yeah." I croak out, my voice sounding weird with lack of teeth, "I'm completely dandy." Zabini grabs my hand to check my pulse, and although I wince, his touch makes me shiver, why I don't know.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of intelligence." He says softly, reaching one hand up to feel my forehead, and yet again I shiver.

"But it's the highest form of wit." I rasp and he grins, I've never actually seen him smile now that I think about it, well, I've never actually seen him around.

"Not many people know that. Are you cold? You keep shivering." He says, concerned, wow, he showed two emotions in 20 minutes, if I wasn't in so much pain I would probably punch the air say 'Yes!' Very loudly.

I shake my head by way of answer, but automatically regret it when my neck throbs and my vision dims, my head falls back to the ground with a thump.

"Bugger, I've trained in first aid, I know a spell that'll take away all forms of discomfort, do you trust me enough to preform it?" He asks, his eyes locking on my squinting ones, I can see why Cho backed away, one of his eyes is a deep brown while the other is a rich gold. For some reason, I don't seem to mind them.

"Can you hear me?" He asks, his voice borderline hysteria, "Hell, I should've just taken you to the infirmary as soon as I found you!"

"I can hear you, just fucking do the spell." I hiss, my throat seeming dry and scratchy. He has the decency to look embarrassed, (an emotion that looks adorable on him-wait what!) before raising his wand and whispering, "Lenciol!"

I feel a warmth spreading through my body, running through the aches and pains and it's so buggering nice. I could float. I really could.

Blaise (when'd he become Blaise?) smiles at my obviously ecstatic expression, "It is a lovely feeling, isn't it?" He says, he sounds so posh that I feel like such an uncouth bastard right then but I can't help it, I laugh outright because he's sounds so funny, "I'm just to take you to see Mrs Pompfrey, she'll heal you with potions and spells, is that okay?" He lifts me up bridal style and I instantly feel weird.

"What're you doing mate?" I ask, eyes wide with alarm, which only get wider when he reached one hand up and wipes the blood out of my eye. He seems genuinely confused by my question.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing. I just said that, is your hearing okay?" He asked, seeming politely indifferent as he starts walking.

I ignore the hearing comment and say "I know, but I can walk, Jeez, this ain't Cinderella y'know!" My voice breaks and he glances down at my leg, following his gaze, I see it's purple and swelling.

Maybe I can't walk then

"Perhaps you can, but I doubt that it's safe to walk on that leg." He says, still carrying me like some-sort of fairy tale princess. Blokes don't do that to each other unless we're joking. Seriously, has he grown up separated from every else his age? It's common knowledge, you only carry birds like that. And that's only because they like all that sensitive crap.

"No, but mate, y'see-"

"Calm down Ronald, I have no romantic feelings for you, what-so-ever. So stop talking, before you put a strain on your vocal chords, you could lose them permanently, did someone step on them?" He says, I'm still reeling at the 'Ronald' before what he says kicks in and I have the sense to look embarrassed.

"Er. Yeah. The blonde girl."

He frowns at me, "The one with pig-tails and Pygmy puff hair ties?"

So now I'm really embarrassed. Thanks mate.

We walk (well, he walks, I kind of just gape at him) in silence after that, and I can't help but feel warm and safe in his arms. Which is kinda weird. Because I'm as straight as a ruler. And I completely don't fancy this hunk of a dude. Because I don't. Even though he's 6'3, with extremely long legs, built like an ox, with the huskiest voice ever and possibly the most intriguing eyes I've ever seen. And no I'm not gay, I'm allowed to think that, because I'm straight and I'm simply complimenting a fellow species of the straight male clique.

Even if I was gay he's so not my type.

I stare at him, he catches my eye and flashes me a smile, a rare smile, and I feel my insides turn to mush. I could literally just snog him there and then, forget about the injuries-NOT GAY! SO NOT GAY! THATS HARRY'S FORTE NOT MINE!

God, I feel sick.

"Blaise, I knew you were gay, but do you really have to bed Weasley? Come on!" A familiar voice teases and I blush. Blaise is gay? YESSSS-wait I mean, but that makes this seem so much worse than it is. But I can't place that voice anywhere-

"I'm only taking him to the hospital wing, Draco, some girls beat him up." Oh fuck Draco, with Draco here, Harry's not long behind, and he'll tease the shit outt-

"Hey Dray, Blaise, are you going to sleep with Ron?" Am I ever going to get to finish speaking

"No!" Draco laughed, clutching his sides, "Weasley, got beat up by some girls!" When Harry started laughing though, Blaise spoke up.

"There were boys too, four altogether. That Cho girl, I do believe you used to date her Harry. Now if you could excuse us, Ronald is losing blood." Blaise said, raising one eyebrow at a blushing Harry and a pouting Draco before pushing past both and continuing to the hospital wing. Unfortunately not before we heard Harry hiss,

"Blaise so fancies Ron, or 'Ronald' as he calls him.'

It could be the light, but I'm sure I saw Blaise blush.

**A/N so guys, are any of you Blaise/Ron fans? I just love them. Picture it. It's so fucking hot.  
~Btw, I watched educating Yorkshire the other day, the one with the guy that had a stutter and I cried buckets. Then, it showed clip of all these really fit dudes crying and I was like, 'brain melt' because most dudes think crying is girly, but they don't know, that most girls dig a guy that can cry. After that random thought of the day. Goodnight.**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.S I know I made Ron seem so uncouth but, I just had to emphasize how posh Blaise is. So he's really posh. Really gorgeous, and a doctor in-training, how awesome is Blaise, I'm falling in love with this character, I really am.**

**P.S.S Readers of Eyeliner, leather and highschool, hear my cry, should I just leave it at chapter 6, or should I continue it, I don't know, I'm losing the plot with that. Give me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N so this has been in my mind since god knows when, but I haven't had a chance to sit down and write it. Until now. But technically, Im lying down. IM GETTING BRACES TOMORROW! Yikes, the top set too, I already have the bottom set and they hurt like a bitch. Fred's alive in this because try as a I may, I can never seem to kill off any of my favourite characters that actually died in canon. I don't know! I'm sensitive alright?**

I was kept in the sterile white (seriously I wasn't getting I migrane from the cleanliness of it all, merLin Poppy, you'll have more patients if she doesn't paint the room black) hospital wing for 3 nights for supposed observation (more like old Poppy didn't completely trust me on my own without getting beaten up by younger smaller girls) and yet it surprisingly wasn't boring. Considering I was the only (sane) Weasley member left at Hogwarts, bar Ginny but she didn't like me enough to visit, even when I had been beaten up by some of her friends. I know, she's friends with those thugs, some sister right? And things between 'Mione and I have never been the same since the day we broke up (completely awkwarx) but she still dropped by with a edition of Hogwarts a history, and raised an unplucked eyebrow at my guest ('get to that in a minute) who was sleeping quietly in the chair beside me and Harry was probably off snogging Malfoy in the astronomy tower to notice me missing. Fred and George popped by briefly, and they only sniggered twice at me being beat up by a girl!

My visitor just so happened to be Blaise Zabini. He stuck around after he dropped me off, apparently he's been apprenticing for Madame Pomphrey so I couldn't really call him my visitor but he did drop me off a cup of tea and once when he volunteered to keep watch for me while Madame visited her aunt who had been rushed to St Mungos, he fell asleep, right on my shoulder during the night.

We were the only two in the hospital wing, but for someone reason Hermione stormed downstairs in the middle of the night, raised an eyebrow at the sleeping nurse-in-training (who looked so adorable because he was just slightly drooling and-MANLY THOUGHTS RON, DRILLS, BEER, UMMMM, I guess that's all I got) and chucked a copy of Hogwarts a History at his head (so it wasn't technically for me) and demanded painkillers, saying he was an awful apprentice for falling asleep on the job.

He woke startled and almost immediately went for his wand, his unmatched shining with fear and his toffee coloured hair sticking up on one side, he rose his wand and murmured "Lumos," aluminising a fuming Hermione.

"I'm not a death eater! You needn't raise your wand at me!" She hissed, her hair frizzing and her sticklike legs poking out from underneath her frilly nightdress.

Blaise lit up the room with a flick of his wand and I squinted in the sudden light, sneezing a bit. "Guessing on your mood, my hypothesis is that you're on your menstrual cycle and are cramping? Would you like some painkillers?" He asked politely, heading over to the cabinet and opening it, narrowly ducking when Hermione threw a quill at him.

"You could have taken my eye out Miss Granger, I know you are in pain but there is no need to be rude." He said, turning and fixing his eyes on her, visibly her knees wobbled and her hands shook but she still managed to come back with;

"T-that would have been a good thing! Maybe they'll get them matching this time!" She snapped, Blaise lowered his head and in that silence, I could have sworn I heard a sniff, but when Blaise looked up his gaze was penetrating and fiery, seeming to cut through her like a knife.

"Do you want to know why I have eyes like this?" His voice slow and delicate, seeming fragile in the cold empty hospital wing, "I was tortured personally by Voldemort for refusing to kill a muggle child, I let her go in the dead of the night, erased her memory, found her a cab and sent her." He looked her dead in the eye and said, "I was crucioed until this happened, apparently, according to Healers and Dumbledore, I've lost part of my soul."

He then smiled through forced politeness and said, "Now, how about some painkillers?"

Hermione blinked at him and visibly shivered, but nodded and accepted the muggle drugs (bloody miracle worker that Penicillin y'know!). Blaise relaxed a little bit and took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "My apologies for snapping I was out of order. Your sick and I'm being dreadfully rude, I'll walk you back to your common room, it's the least I can do." His said, staring at his shoes.

Hermione nodded wordlessly and swallowed, looking near tears. She extended a hand towards his shoulder but he jerked back as if he'd been burned, "Please don't, I detest being touched." He confessed, balling his hands into fists and turning to me, "Will you be okay until my return?" He asked, still sounding as if he was being forced to be well-mannered.

"Uh-Yeah, sure." I mumbled, blushing a bit at having the gaze turned on me, he flashed me a smile (oh my god) and soundlessly offered an arm to Hermione, wincing when she grabbed a hold of it a little to enthusiastically.

He hated being touched.

She took this as an opportunity to feel up his arm, which was pretty ripped and unconsciously a growl ripped from my throat. Both turned to me, "What was that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I...er, coughed." I covered up quickly, fighting the blush that threatened to stain my freckled cheeks. It had already taken a hold of my ears.

Blaise nodded sympathetically, the motion of his head making his toffee curls bounce (*drool*-wait, maybe I am gay?), "That's expected, when I get back, I'll give you a spoonful of cough medicine." Noticing my obvious recoil he smiled slightly and said, "Don't worry. There's sirup in these drawers somewhere."

Hermione gave his arm a squeeze and again he winced, he was obviously in pain, "Come on Blaise! I want to go to bed!" She demanded and Blaise looked at her incredulously.

"Zabini is fine.' He said pointedly, he was so stuck up! But so hot thoughhhh...

Hermione blushed and pouted, batting her eyelids girlishly, "But Ron calls you Blaise." She looked ridiculous, it was obvious that she was flirting with my man...wait what? Okay. Calm down Ron, it's okay. It's all good.

"Yes, but Ronald didn't personally insult me." He said, smiling as he led Hermione towards the door, "Shall we?"

Hermione gaped at him as he opened the door for her and as they left he turned back and flashed me a brilliant white smile.

Shit. I'm in way too deep.

Blaise's P.O.V

I can tolerate most people. With a smile and manners because I was raised that way by my mother. Who just so happens to be one of the few people that I can tolerate. But it just so happens that Hermione Granger exceeds that rule and makes me want to slam my head into the nearest possible wall.

Which I will refrain from doing quite easily, but therefore making it harder to not smash her head against the nearest brick wall.

She could, quite possibly, talk the ear off said wall, making it want to slam itself into the next wall and therefore repeating the process.

I digress.

There's a very small list of people that I actually look forward to their company, whatever reason this is, I do not know, or do not care to know, but I feel compelled to explain this so I will do it as follows.

My mother, Quinn Zabini nee Black. My mother is a beautiful woman, I am not so ignorant that I cannot see it, but she does not flaunt her beauty, she is remarkably smart and quiet for a woman of her status, I have no idea why Voldemort would have picked her to be to on his team, I fought against him for her freedom, gained a few scars across my back but still managed to hold him off until more people arrived and I could collapse in exhaustion.

My father, Winterford Zabini, he seems cruel and cold to the outside world. Continuously dismissive. But on the contrary, he seems to be extremely loving and generous behind closed doors, he was only on Voldemort's side so he could report to Dumbledore but of course, that was forgotten to be mentioned in the newspapers.

My brother, Kiane Zabini, he left Hogwarts 4 years ago much to my disappointment, left behind a glowing head boy plaque in the main school corridor alongside many other accomplishments. He's becoming a professor, my brother, in a muggle subject for muggle students. My brother has one blue eye and one green eye for his trouble.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, I feel the need to I include these two in one, because you never see one without the other. They compliment each other's flaws and traits. Complete opposites despite what evidence suggests. They are bumbling idiots with immature minds and a tendency to break the rules. I suppose, they are my only friends.

Ronald Weasley. I don't know how to explain him. He's odd, beautiful. Not terribly intelligent but not an idiot. There's a feeling in my chest whenever he's around, like my hearts trying to beat out of my chest and land in his palms.

I am not an idiot, of course I know it's love.

**A/N confession time! Blaise is in love!  
All of the next chapter will be in Blaise's POV**

**TEASER**

_His lips touched mine and I could feel the blush on his pale cheeks radiating heat moot my own cheekbones ,the feeling of his red hair in my hands was like silk. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes and it was like a chemical reaction inside me, pouring over as I desperately crammed all my conveyed emotions into that one single kiss. _

_He was gone before I could even dare to question him._


	3. Chapter 3

The walk ends up much too long for my liking. When we arrive at the Grffyndor portrait, Hermione looks at me pointedly. "Well." She demands, her tone nasally and commanding "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

I shudder at the thought. "Pardon, my dear. But it seems you have misunderstood. I have no romantic feelings for you whatsoever." My tone is clipped. Her hands grip my arms and leaves a burning sensation that is anything but pleasant. More like acid staining my skin, melting my flesh.

It's a side-affect of growing up away from children. I was never touched by anyone apart from family members and the nanny until I came here and was endlessly poked and prodded just to watch me flinch.

Children make up the most horrible parts of humanity.

Hermione glared at me. "Of course you do. I'm beautiful. Everybody loves me." She removes her hands from my arm and I mentally sigh in relief. Folding her arms, she pouts unattractively, "Do you not fancy me?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. My preferences lie with the male species rather than the female." I inform her and her face takes on a look of understanding. She smiles at me, she actually looks quite pretty when she's not scowling.

"That's cute, good night Zabini." She says the password as I cover my ears politely. She climbs in, turning back she giggles softly, "You'll make him very happy."

The portrait slams shut in my face before I can question her.

(Pagebreak)

The walk back to the hospital wing takes less time than the first time now I'm alone. Nothing stopping me from walking full speed, I've always been a fast walker, it's easier to escape then.

When I arrive at the hospital wing, Ronald's back is too mine, he seems to be gripping the bedside table with much force as his pale knuckles are turning white. His face has a greyish tinge and his pupils are dilated from what I can see. Judging on my observations, he's in a extreme amount of pain.

I'm by his side in an instant, with an arm around his waist and another holding his arm, I've effectively pinned him to my body without knowing it. His back to my front. He visibly relaxes and leans most of weight on me. Ronald vaguely mumbles something like, "My...leg."

It dawns on me. He was trying to walk. Didn't he know that his let was broken? Emphasis on the cast! I turn him quickly so he's facing me, he winces and I apologise. I grab his hips and force him upward. It's probably because he's in so much pain that he doesn't protest as much as usual. Ronald pliantly wraps his legs around waist and leans his head in the crook of my neck. I snake my hands down and rest them underneath his thighs to support his weight. The grffyndor is quite skinny despite his appetite.

"What were you doing, Ronald?" I ask, though I already knew the answer. He just snuffles more into my shoulder. I may be imagining it, but his lips are on my neck. I can feel his eyelashes on my skin, soft like feathers. He's touching me, and I don't feel the ever-present need to run and flee. It doesn't burn, nor repulse. It just feels...pleasant.

I take one step towards his bed, but he moans in what I presume is pain. So I stick to where I am. His whimpers in appreciation and loops his arms around my neck. His glorious red hair is tickling my cheek, I look down at him. I'll admit it, I am slightly awed at how wonderful he truly is.

Ron's p.o.v

I must be knackered, or completely delirious because I don't protest when he lifts me, in fact. I'm pretty sure I actually shuffled closer, he's very warm, for a boy that's so cold. I don't even mind that his hands are almost on my bum. It just spreads the warmth further.

"What were you doing, Ronald?" He whispers softly, I'm not quite sure what he means. Why I was trying to walk, or why am I desperate for his warmth. I'm not exactly sure why I was doing either. All of a sudden I was in bed, sulking because he'd left and then before I knew it, I was holding onto the table for dear life as an excruciating pain consumed my mind. I just kept thinking about his words, '_According to Dumbledore and Healers, I've lost part of my soul._  
'

Then he was there, holding me, guiding me. Murmuring apologies as he took away the pain just with his goddamn warmth.

I'm half asleep, lulled by the heat radiating off the dark skinned boy. I'm never quite sure what to call him, his skin isn't very dark but it's not as pale as mine. It's as if he's permanently spent everyday of his life, relaxing in the sun. It's beautiful. I vaguely wonder if it tastes as good as it looks.

I'm so tired I just give into what my heart is screaming at me to do. Sticking my tongue out, I lick a stripe up his neck, listening to his squeak of indignation. Smiling, I confirm my theories. He tastes like honeysuckle and something much more sweeter.

"Ronald..." He warns and I whimper at his tone. "Don't do that, I only possess so much willpower. I would dislike to do something against your wishes." He walks towards the bed and I moan unhappily, because I know he'll leave me there and take his beautiful warmth away from me. I don't want that. I've claimed that warmth. 'Mione can go suck it because that heat is mine. That man, is mine.

He lays me down and I pout up at him. His face looks contorted, as if he's thinking really hard. He goes to kiss my forehead I presume, but he doesn't get to, I pull him down and he stumbles on top of me. Lying there with his weight on top of mine, I don't even feel the pain. He's no where near my leg, which is great. And he's done a wonderful of fixing my bruises that they only twinge under his weight.

"Merlin!" He breathes, his face centimetres from mine, "I'm so sorry Ronald, but I-I h-have to." He leans down, breath cascading across my face. He dips his head that last millimetre and our lips join.

His lips touched mine and I could feel the blush on his cheeks radiating heat onto my own freckled cheekbones ,the feeling of his toffee hair in my hands was like silk. Fireworks exploded behind my closed eyes and it was like a chemical reaction inside me, pouring over as I desperately crammed all my conveyed emotions into that one single kiss.

He was gone before I could even dare to question him.

**A/N I'm really sorry for leaving it this long! You should thank the last person to review, I had completely forgotten about this story! I apologise, I'll move it up in my priorities.**


End file.
